1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a CUTTING TORCH SYSTEM, and more particularly to attachments for a cutting torch for enhancing accuracy of curved, straight and beveled cuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently available cutting torch guides are quite expensive, and the more inexpensive devices are not particularly effective. Various problems observed in prior attachments include hot steel particles sticking to the tool and interfering with various adjustments thereof; the common requirement for separate, special tools to operate the adjustments; inability of the attachments to fit the wide variety of cutting torches available on the market; interference of the attachment with the operation of the torch when the attachment is not being used; and inability of the same devices to cut circles and curves of various radii, ranging from very small circles to very large curves. Typical of the prior art are the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 1,495,994 Farmer 2,170,305 Ingwersen 2,743,101 Clark 2,852,245 Lamb 3,139,471 Root 3,170,015 Ziebart 3,514,087 Richards 3,804,391 Case ______________________________________
The cutting torch attachment of the present invention includes features of advantage and operates in modes not contemplated by the prior art.